1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication devices and systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to multi-mode wireless communication devices and systems for prepaid communication services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-mode communication devices and systems, that is, devices and systems that enable communication over cellular networks and at least one other wireless ad-hoc network are now becoming available. Exemplary, multi-mode communication devices include portable telephones, portable computers, smart phones, personal digital assistant (PDA) devices, portable e-mail communication devices, and the like.
For the purpose of this disclosure, wireless cellular networks (hereinafter “cellular”) shall refer to telecommunications systems/protocols such as Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Code-Division Multiple Access (CDMA), and 2G, 3G, 4G, and future cellular-network generations thereof. Conversely, wireless ad-hoc networks (hereinafter “WANET”) refers to other wireless networks such as, but not limited to a wireless local area network (WLAN), for example, IEEE 802.11 (WiFi), a wireless wide area network (WWAN), for example, IEEE 802.16 (WiMax), and the like.
The value of WANETs is derived from, among other things, their low costs and relatively high data rates. The value of cellular networks is derived from their large, almost universal geographical coverage. However, even the most advanced 3G cellular networks do not approach the data rates of WANETs. Thus, WANETs access points can provide more bandwidth than cellular networks in smaller coverage areas, while cellular networks have lower data rates with near-universal geographic coverage. The examples given above represent the current state of technology deployment; as current ad-hoc technologies become systematically integrated into a cellular arrangement with almost universal geographic coverage, those will move into the category of “cellular networks”; similarly, as newer, (usually) faster and/or cheaper wireless access methods emerge with spotty geographic coverage, they will fall into the categories of ad-hoc networks.
Conventional multi-mode communication systems use cross-mode roaming to enable mid-session transitions between cellular networks and WANETs. Cross-mode roaming is generally triggered by subscriber mobility, quality of service (QoS) considerations, network loads, comparative network costs, and session-bandwidth requirements. Similarly, cross-WANET roaming, driven by similar considerations, is also known in the art.
Consumers of wireless communication sessions have several options available to them for payment, including prepaid services and postpaid services. Prepaid subscribers currently occupy a significant portion of the communication market. However, it has been determined by the present disclosure that current multi-mode communication devices and systems do not address the unique needs of prepaid-service subscribers.
Accordingly, it has been determined that there is a need for improved multi-mode communication devices and systems for prepaid service subscribers.